The Stripper
by Adrianna Lyn Rose
Summary: What if, Bloom was a mistress to Sky. What will happen, and what will happen if Sky was the cocky one and Bloom was a slut. If Bloom is Sky's mistress, she has to do and follow whatever he says. What will Sky told Bloom to do?
1. The First 'Play' With Her

**I decided to make this story because I have never done it before. Like I said, first time for everything. I use the characters 'Bloom' and 'Sky' cause they are my favorite characters. If the story it's too graphic or...sexual, then don't see it cause it's rated M. Hope you like this story and send a review if you like it.**

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

I'm still driving around the corner trying to find a nightclub. I'm not trying to party but I'm trying to find the one who could satisfy my needs. Yes, I'm a cocky guy for your information. I'm just finding a perfect babe for me, only me not anyone else.

I'm still finding a nightclub but I can't find one. Damn, what's wrong with this town. At least they have only one nightclub, shit.

I stop my car to a random area but i didnt come out from the car cause theres some random guy sucking an another guy, disgusting. Even I wouldn't suck a guy's face even though I'm cocky.

I gave up at start dialing Brandon's number. I hold my phone to my ear and wait for him to answer. After a few minutes.

"...Hello who's this? " Brandon, my buddy ask.

"It's me, Sky. Hey man, I need your help. I'm hunting. " I answered back. And I also think that he knows what I meant 'hunting'.

" Ooo la la. Well dude, is this for a while or until you got married. " Brandon asked. I can hear the curious in his voice.

" Until I got married. I have enough with my past girls, sure they are pretty but it's exhausting so I'm finding the one who could satisfy my needs all the time and also has the whole package, including wife and motherly material. " I answered, describing my perfect dream girl.

" Okay...that's gonna be a hard one to find. I'm just gonna translate it. Well, let's see. It looks like, you love girls who are hot, feisty, sexy, a clenching tightness and still virgin type of pussy, big gigantic boobs, knows how to make you cum, make you aroused but will only do sex with you, know how to be a good wife, knows how to cook, do house work and taking care of kids, right. " Brandon listed.

" You got it all correct dude. " I complemented, smiling that he will help me find my girl.

" Okay if that's your choice, well dude, it's your lucky day cause I found a mistresses place that has a lot of girls, same as your type and the place maybe has the girl in your dreams but with your age. " Brandon told me. I was lucky to have him as my best bud but also shocked that was so quick of him to find a hard type of girl in just a phone call.

" Okay thanks dude, I couldn't have done it without you. " I thanked.

" No probs, good luck hunting. " Brandon teased. I chucked at his teased. Sometimes, he can be a ladies man.

I comb my choppy blonde hair with my hands, just a simple action. I start the car and off I go to the nightclub.

* * *

 _ **After 3 hours driving...**_

I finally got to the nightclub that Brandon told me. After 3 hours driving, it was already night and I'm already tired but I know in the end, it will be worth it.

I inhale then exhale then go inside the nightclub. Inside the nightclub, it was pretty full. They are girls on poles, spare bedrooms for...you know what I mean.

I kept walking until I got to a place where all the mistresses were kept. But before that, there was like a lady...I think that the lady is the boss. I ask her on my opinion and type of girl and she escorted me to the place.

" Sir, I think that this is your type of woman. " The lady said, showing me a girl...I think that she's in my age.

I look at her up and down. I can see that she has a hot and sexy body, big gigantic boobs, perfect curves and a red-head. I likey, red-heads are most of them are feisty. I wonder if she's a wife and motherly material.

" Oh my... " I moaned, still looking at her. The girl and the lady raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

" Sir, her name is Bloom. " The lady said, introducing the girl in front of me...so her name is Bloom huh, what a nice name.

" Bloom, this will be your boss, his name is Sky. " The lady said, introducing me to the sexy girl Bloom that I'm going to take.

" Is this going to be for a while or I will be his forever. " Bloom asked, looking at me.

" Forever, now Bloom, be good girl, and maybe love at first sight will come between you both. " The lady reassured.

" How much is she? " I asked the lady, changing the topic so I can bring her home.

" She's 300 sir, she's new in stok and you're the first. " The lady answered.

" I'll pay you 400 cause I can have her. " I said giving 400 dollars to her.

" Thank you so much, now Bloom follow Sky home and treat him nicely Kay. " The lady said to Bloom. Bloom just nodded and follow me to my car.

* * *

After the both of us got into the car, I started the car and drove. It was quite inside the car but I decided to break the silence.

" Sooo Bloom huh. " I said, wanting to start a conversation.

" You got that right. " Bloom said with a smirk.

I chuckled at what she said.

" So what can you do. " I asked her.

" Well, I always cook for the other girls at the club, giving them tips if they got pregnant, cleaning my room that no men can come in, and sometimes my boss will tell me that if some guy bought me, they are lucky cause they said that with my body, I can make them aroused and cum easily. " Bloom described. So, a wife and motherly material...just that I like and don't forget the ' make me aroused and cum easily'.

" Oh really. " I said sarcastically. Bloom just giggled.

* * *

After I drove the both of us home, we got into my house.

" You can sleep at one of the spare rooms if you want. " I reassured.

" How about we do the first thing. " Bloom spoke. I raised my eyebrow at what she spoke.

Then suddenly she smirked and said the exciting 1 word.

" Sex. " Bloom said, smirking.

My eyes and ears heard what she said and my penis started to grow.

" If you say so. " I said with a sexy voice.

Bloom giggled and I let her upstairs to my most favorite room in my house, the sex room.

I open the door to my sex room and bloom asked.

" What is this room? " Bloom asked, looking around. Glad she asked.

" This is my *coughing* sex room. " I said, itching my throbbing penis.

I guessed Bloom noticed me itching my penis because she started to seduced me.

" I guess you can't wait to start the game huh. Well before we play, I want to messure you first. " Bloom said seducing me and taking out like a messurement.

" For what? " I asked, in a hurry can't wait to bang this girl in front of me.

" For this. " Bloom simply answered, and with that...I meant that she unzipped my pants and look at my throbbing dick. She kneed in front of my penis that I almost groan.

" It looks really big, I wonder how long and thick your dick is. " Bloom said, taking the messurement and start measuring my big hard rock cock.

" Oh my, your dick is 18 inch long and 7 inch thick. " Bloom said lust fully, now holding my dick.

I grunted, and smirked at my thick and long ness.

" I wonder how it will feels, please put this baby inside me. " Bloom said, climbing on top of the bed and start undressing.

While she undress herself, I quickly undress myself, leaving me and Bloom naked. Bloom lie down the bed and I climb on top of her. We both decided to do the missionary position.

We look at each other and start to kiss wildly. Then, on that process, I start to push my penis inside of her. I push an inch of my cock inside of her and both of us moan. I push another inch and our moans grow. I push entirely into her and she gasped.

" Oh! " Bloom gasped, dugging her nails into my skin.

I didn't move until I got the signal that she already adjust to my size. Then, I start nice and slow, following the ryithm. Then, Bloom followed.

After a couple of minutes, I want to do it roughly and full of force. I raised my hips a bit but still my dick is inside me and Bloom wrapped her legs on my hips. I got the signal and start pounding into her.

" Oh my! *gasp* that's it! *gasp* fuck me hard! *gasp* rough! *gasp* *gasp* deep! " Bloom moaned.

I heard what she said and thrust inside her with full force. I thrust into her so hard,rough and deep that the whole bed is shacking.

" OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE SO *deep gasp* HUGE! " Bloom screamed, dugging her face to my neck.

I pound at her so hard that it drives her crazy. I rubbed her boobs and smack her butt which I earned more moans.

" Spread you legs. " I grunted and in a quick motion she followed. I didn't push slowly but push roughly and quickly into her vagina. In that process, she screamed. I thrust and thrust deep into her vagina. I nip her nipples, rubbed her boobs, smack her butt and talk dirty to her.

" Gosh Bloom, you're so fucking tight. " I groan. Bloom kept moaning and moaning because I fucked her hard.

We change positions to the reverse cowboy position.

Both of us slam each other with force and not smooth. I fucked her upwards while Bloom slammed deep into my penis. Making her moan.

" Ahhhhhh! Oooooooh! Ahhhhhhh! Awwww! Eeeee! Oooooooooh! Oh my! " Bloom moaned wildly.

Suddenly I can feel my penis is going to explode. I can also feel Bloom's orgasm too.

" Bloom, Im going to explode! " I grunted. Slamming my penis into her more harder.

" Me too! Oooooooh! " Bloom answered. Slamming into my dick more and more harder and feeling my thrust gritting harder in each thrust.

" I'm cumming! " We both exclaimed in unison. After 5 hard thrust, I finally cum.

We came back to the missionary position but Bloom on top of me. While im cumming inside her, Bloom's juices wrapped my exploded dick. We both panted deeply and pushed my penis into her using her hands, savoring my cock inside her clenching tight pussy.

After a couple of minutes. I wanted to do it again so I asked her, you see how cocky I am...yeah.

" Wanna do another round? " I asked her with a sexy voice. Bloom smirked while nodded.

" I wanna feel more of you long...and very,very thick cock. " Bloom said lustfully pushing my dick more to savor.

" Then spread your legs, wide. " I ordered.

Quickly Bloom spread her hot long legs and I quickly thrust into her. But this time, like a bull.

" OH YEAH, SHOW ME WHAT YOUR PENIS CAN DO! AHHHHHHH! " Bloom shrieked because of my full force bull thrust.

" You're so tight! " I groaned. I continued to thrust and thrust like a bull. Then we change positions.

I brought Bloom up and wrap her legs on my waist and thrust like a bull again. It feels amazing. How I slides back out, slides back in but I wanna do something unusual.

I put sit on a chair while Bloom on top of me, still savoring my cock inside her pussy. I did something that none sexist have thought. I thrust and thrust into her but I didn't slide my cock out, I slide it in, in and in without sliding back out. With that, it's driving her crazy!

She's screaming as hard as she can and I can also feel the wet sounds of her vagina.

I did it for a couple of minutes and start licking and rubbing her vagina whle Bloom suck on my dick and balls. We did it on the floor. Bloom is on top of me.

After an hour, I bring her to my bathroom and I took her from behind. While I did that, she moaned loudly. I buckle her hips to me and I slam into her.

Then we fucked on the table. I thrust into her with a butterfly position. I wrap her legs around my waist and again, I fucked her hard.

I got bored in that position and thought that to slide her deep into my penis. I push her to the wall and Bloom gasped. She immediently got the message and quickly prepared herself to feel my thick and long ness of my cock.

I slide her in slowly, then in a sec... pushing her to the wall. I thrust into her harder and harder. Every time I thrust, I can feel that her vagina is getting more tight and tight around my penis. I'm not surprise or anything because every position we did, she make me and herself cum, but mostly me.

" Aahhhhh!Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! " Bloom moaned. Wow, she moan a lot.

" Am I making you cum again. " Bloom said with a sexy voice.

I nodded, she's right. I can feel my penis is going to explode for the 5th time.

After a few thrust, I cum. Bloom, being Bloom savored my cum and I let her back to the bed. Both of us are now numb for doing sex for almost 8 hours. In the next 3 hours, the sun will rise. *sigh* Thank god that tomorrow is my day off, so I can play more with her.

I felt relief and thankful for having her. Doing sex with her was one of the best sex that I ever have. I wish that I can do more with her.

Having sex with her was the best.

* * *

 **Okay... That maybe was kinda sexual. Sorry for the chapter error but this is the real one. Hope you like it and send a review if you like it. Good day!**


	2. Again in the bathroom

**I Sorry for not updating for a very long time. But I was working on my new chapter, chapter 8 'Frienenies' and my poll ' Which story in Muslim Writer do you like?'. Make sure to read it and vote for it.**

 **So let's get on with the goddamn story.**

* * *

 **(Sky P.O.V)**

I woke up, seeing Bloom snuggling on my chest. Wow, last night was...hot.

Haha, well I tell y'all shits.

Bloom seriously got those kind of large and big gigantic boobs. Hers were the size of a basket ball. She got one of those ' The Round ' and ' Side Set' type of , so that's why her bra size is XXL.

Man, god her vagina is one of those ' The Perfect Vagina' types. Meaning, the texture, the tightness, the one that makes you cum, it-it's just perfect. Thank god her vagina also don't have one of those loose or too, TOO tight.

Hmm, I guess she's been saved for the best in stock. So... no man had touch her, except me.

She seriously got the perfect things. I am so fucking serious right now cause her butt is big, large and a heart shaped. Just perfect.

Back to the point...

I moved a bit to get up but I guess I woke Bloom up too. Bloom slowly opened her eyes and she smirked.

" Have a fun night? " Bloom asked in a sexy tone. Oh she can be a 'sex maker' sometimes.

" Oh course I did, you make me cum for 5 times. " I answered back.

" I know, I was just doing my magic last night. Nothing special. " Bloom answered

Bloom got off the bed and bring the blankets and covered her body. I smirked.

" Hey Bloom, can I ask you 1 question. " I asked out. Bloom nodded.

" Are you a virgin? " I blurted out. Not even thinking of me being naked on the bed.

Bloom blushed at the question.

" Um...actually, yeah. I am, a virgin. " bloom answered nervously. I just smirked.

Bloom was just about go inside the bathroom but I stopped by holding her wrists and walked towards her.

" Don't even think about it. " I told her.

I pulled the blanket that was covering her off to reveal her large and big gigantic boobs.

* * *

 **(No P.O.V)**

" Let's do _it_ for the second time. " Sky grunted. Bloom smirked.

Sky brought Bloom to the bathroom with him behind and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Sky start to nibble her neck while his hands goes upwards to Bloom's boobs. Sky massage her boobs with gentle strokes which he earn some moans from Bloom.

After that, Sky moved both his hands down to her vagina. Sky rubbed Bloom's fat lipped clit while kissing her neck.

Bloom turn around and wrap her hands around Sky's neck. By that, Sky put both of her legs to his waist. Then, he push her to the wall. Bloom gasped.

Sky position his cock at her entrance and slowly pushing his big hard thick long cock inside Bloom's vagina.

" Fuck. " The both of them muttered in unison.

Sky push in his dick slowly until he was fully inside. After about 25 minutes, he cum inside her.

Bloom kneel in front of his penis. While she kneel, in that process, Bloom opened the shower. After the shower is on, she use her hands and stroke Sky's penis. Then, she took his penis and suck it inside her mouth.

Sky moaned. She kept suck and sucking his penis until he can feel that his penis reached her throat. To him, it feels so fucking to hell shitty good. Sky pushed her head gently to savor his cock inside her mouth. Bloom kept sucking and sucking.

Sky groaned because he's going to discharged in any second. Bloom stop sucking his cock and watch he cum to the floor.

Now, he's going to pleasure her. Thank god for him that inside his bathroom, it has a vary big bathtub. It looks almost like a jacuzzi.

Sky carry her bridal style and bring her to the jacuzzi. Sky turn the water on and the jacuzzi will be filled. Sky don't want to wait so he demand her.

" Spread your legs, wide. " Sky demanded.

Quickly, Bloom spread her long legs. Sky hold onto Bloom's legs to hold them and dug inside her vagina. Bloom moan in pleasure. Sky lick her clit, her entrance, every part of her private.

After the jacuzzi is full, Bloom is on top of Sky, still her legs spread wide while Aky still holding them...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Soo, I am so, so sorry for not updating for so long and that this chapter is so short. Normally, in 1 chapter I will write 1300 and more. Huh, I guess I'm having writers block. Hope you like this chapter. Send a review if you like it and ...**

 **Good day!**


End file.
